


Everything at Once

by The_siamesecat



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Dream Smp, L’Manburg, L’manberg, Minecraft, Other, Pogtopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_siamesecat/pseuds/The_siamesecat
Summary: When Niki gets tired of everything happening while Schlatt is the president, she and her best friend Fundy embark on an adventure to find out where and what happened to Wilbur and Tommy after they were exiled
Kudos: 7





	Everything at Once

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn’t directly follow the lore of the Smp. So this is my first time writing a story. I came up with this story for my English class and thought it was kinda good so I’m deciding to post it. If anyone mentioned is uncomfortable just lemme know and I’ll take them out. Feel free to request something to add to the plot. (Just nothing nasty if you know what I mean.)

Every day in Niki’s country felt casual. Today felt just like every other day. The ground was a bit parched from there being no rain, the hill where her house stood was starting to erode, and her best friend Fundy was in another quibble with one of his friends. That was Niki’s life until the new president of her country changed everything.

He persisted that everyone should pay him taxes. And he insisted all the women pay him even more money. Niki hadn’t had much money to give him considering her bakery hadn’t enticed anyone recently. Then he went and made a document stating that because he was the president of this “Great Nation” he should be able to do whatever he wanted. That’s how Niki ended up taking down the huge wall that surrounded her beloved country. Whenever she saw what was happening to the country, all she could feel was melancholy.

“It’s all stupid Schlatt’s fault,” she’d tell Fundy. “Why can't he ever do anything for himself. I’m tired of working day and night to take this stupid wall down. I’ve had enough of feeling useless. Tomorrow I’m leaving and finding Wilbur.”

Fundy looked taken aback and just stood there completely silent.  
“You don’t know what’s out there Niki,” he began “Wilbur could be thousands of miles away. He might not even still be alive for all we know. What if you get there and you find him dead? Your whole journey will be for nothing.”  
Niki stood silent for a moment then started up again.  
“That’s why we're getting out of this whole ordeal together. Felix, will you come with me?”


End file.
